It is known to have an article of clothing, or the like such as a blanket, which is capable of generating heat for warming up a wearer by using electrical heating wires or through the mixing of chemicals. However, in practice, it is difficult or at least complicated to make use of electrical heating wires to provide a relative large heating area and/or uniform heating. On the other hand, the mixing of chemicals is only for one-time use.
The invention seeks to mitigate or to at least alleviate such problems by providing an improved article of clothing.